Luz de mi Vida
by Rimskiday Greencatcher
Summary: "Tu siempre serás nuestro hijo, sin importar como eres por fuera, sino ahí dentro de tu corazón" Donatello se perdió el día en que él y sus hermanos mutaron. Una joven pareja anhela la espera de tener un hijo. Cuando se encuentren, sus problemas habrán desaparecido y una nueva vida iniciarán. Y dicen que los milagros y las grandes esperanzas no existen. TMNT 2012
1. Chapter 1: Un mal principio

**Nota del autor: He vuelto. Perdón por tardarme tanto, ya inicié las clases y tenía que organizar mi nuevo horario y empezar a estudiar los primeros exámenes y todo eso. Pero también tuve tiempo para escribir. Para mis seguidores(as) de mi historia "El viaje del corazón", no se preocupen, haré lo posible de seguir llevándolo adelante. mientras tanto disfruten de este nuevo fic que me vivo en la mente hace un par de semanas. espero que les guste. besos y abrazos.**

 **Titulo: "Luz de mi vida"**

 **Resumen: Donatello se extravió el día en que él y sus hermanos mutaron. Una joven pareja anhela la espera de tener un hijo. Cuando se encuentran, sus problemas habrán desaparecido y una nueva vida iniciarán. Y dicen que los milagros y las grandes esperanzas no existen. TMNT 2012.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Derechos le pertenecen a Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

* * *

 **Primera Parte: "Otoño"**

 **Capítulo I: Un mal principio**

Un destello, fue su primer recuerdo en este mundo, seguido de un dolor. No sabía exactamente donde, pero era tan intenso por un segundo que después dejo de serlo; ya que empezó a sentirlo en casi todo el cuerpo. Después una sensación acuosa le llegaba desde los pies a cabeza.

Sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba sin poder verlo claramente, era como una especie de estirón. Así parecía lo que aparentaba ser un tremendo cambio en su organismo. Tenía un buen oído, escuchaba claramente aunque confuso dilema de que se trataba. Primero el ruido opaco de un golpe, seguido de otro; luego una sensación metálica le zumbaba como una mosca volando por su cabeza; para finalizar con el estruendo de algo sensible: cristal.

Una vez acabado el dolor, podía recuperar los sentidos de a poco. El oír era claro, pero confuso a la vez, los parpados dejaban de pesarle y con el ceño fruncido, una blanca y cegadora luz no dejaba de materializar su alrededor caótico. En minutos se aclaraba la vista y su definición de las cosas daba sentido con solo mirar.

Solo deseaba cerrarlos nuevamente para quitarse ese temor de encima.

En apariencia, varios fragmentos de cristal estaban esparcidos en el suelo, con una esencia fría y sin vida. La pequeña tortuga se encontraba en un rincón a los pies de un contenedor de basura. La suciedad y mal olor era la peor parte de despertar alocadamente en medio de lo que era en una batalla entre gigantes. Lo que podía notar era una especie de seres grises de mirada inmutable. Le aterraba eran sus abominables ojos morados y artificiales. Eran muchos e iguales entre sí. Pero había otro bastante diferente a los demás su forma era voluminosa y oscura, peluda además y en sí, protectora.

Con toda esa combinación de figuras borrosas moviéndose velozmente era casi imposible de entender lo que estaba pasando. Con un último intento de resguardarse de tales movimientos bruscos de los seres gigantes, fue a esconderse detrás del contenedor. Sus piernas casi le respondían, alzo sus brazos de bebé y en un intento inteligente se protegió la cabeza de lo que vendría según él creía.

La enorme rata, humano hace unos segundos, recuperó el conocimiento a igual que la tortuga. No era solo una, sino tres más también con la mente perdida. Empezó a reanudar sus sentidos, y recordó lo que había pasado. Sabía que los misteriosos hombres estaban aún en el callejón, dispuestos a atacar nuevamente. Se abalanzo forzosamente y volvió a combatir a estas personas, quien fuera que fuesen, no eran humanos, ni tampoco él.

Sus cuerpos metálicos caían a medida que la criatura los eliminaba. Era veloz y fuerte, sus movimientos era planificados a la perfección. El ambiente oscuro del callejón no le daba ningún obstáculo, sabia donde se encontraban para así combatirlos. Lo extraño, era su instinto, que resultaba ser extraordinariamente diferente. Tenía el sentimiento de verse como un animal, y estaba en lo cierto.

Unos par de esos "no humanos" se retiraron sin ninguna expresión de temor y retomaron la huida hacia una camioneta estaciona al final del trayecto. Sabía esta persona que había ganado, pero algo no estaba bien.

De repente, sus recuerdos le vinieron de golpe, lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos luego de comprar a unas tortugas bebés en la tienda de mascotas cercana. Se acordó de cómo se encontró con estas cosas misteriosas al fondo del callejón. El solo quería averiguar que andaban haciendo, si era en realidad algún narcotráfico o quizá una banda de criminales, o más bien terroristas. Lo importante era saber la situación ser peligrosa y que podía afectar a él y a varias personas.

Estaba en lo cierto, lamentablemente.

Su condena estaba visible en su apariencia. Estaba desnudo, pero no lo sentía. Su piel estaba cubierta de pelo marrón y negro; sus manos eran ahora largas y con garras; por detrás notaba una nueva extremidad que le intrigaba. Una cola larga de tez rosada oscilaba descontroladamente cuando se sorprendió al verla. Le vino ese mareo descontrolado con solo pensar en lo que se había convertido. Ya no era más humano. La desesperación y el miedo apoderaron su sistema. Cayo de rodillas sin pensarlo, estaba a punto desmayarse. Un pequeño dolor le palpitaba en zona de las costillas, empezó a notar el cansancio por la hiperventilación.

Una aterradora visión le vino en la mente. Lo primero fue que veía su antiguo hogar arder en llamas y la viva imagen de su esposa muerta. Sabía que falleció al igual que su hija, vivirlo nuevamente era terrible y abrumador. Sentía que el mundo le venía encima ¿de qué servía si ya todo lo que tenia se había ido? incluso su humanidad.

Sus orejas puntiagudas se movieron en dirección al sonido de las sirenas aproximándose hacia la escena de la pelea. Alguien al parecer ha llamado a la policía. Por un momento, quiso controlarse para poder hablar con ellos sobre lo que pasó, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía con ese aspecto. ¿Qué harían los oficiales al ver a un especie de monstruo de aproximadamente dos metros? De seguro terminaría abatido a balazos, o tal vez, ellos se asustarían y huirían en su patrulla.

De momento surgió un instinto que lo abalanzaba una vez que vio a las pequeñas tortugas en el suelo, llorando de temor. Cada vez las sirenas de las patrullas se aproximaban más. Tomó la decisión de llevárselas. Pero ¿A dónde? No había otro lugar a donde huir, ni mucho menos al apartamento donde se había alojado.

A sus pies había una tapa de alcantarilla, parecía estar aflojada. No tuvo tiempo y recogió a los pequeños infantes reptiles y los puso en su regazo. Con sus uñas, logró levantar unos centímetros sobre el borde; la empujo hacia un lado y bajo cuidadosamente para que los pequeños no resultaran heridos. Aferrándose a la escalerilla bajaba cuidadosamente, tomó equilibrio en afirmarse con las patas para así tener la mano libre para cerrar nuevamente la boca de alcantarilla.

Para cuando llegaron los oficiales, ni un alma merodeaba por la zona. Excepto por cierta tortuga indefensa escondida.


	2. Chapter 2: Más allá de los caminos

**Nota del autor: Que tal todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Aquí les cuento una parte de mis personajes principales OC. espero que les guste. Comenten para hacérmelo saber. Besos.**

 **Titulo: "Luz de mi vida"**

 **Resumen: Donatello se extravió el día en que él y sus hermanos mutaron. Una joven pareja anhela la espera de tener un hijo. Cuando se encuentran, sus problemas habrán desaparecido y una nueva vida iniciarán. Y dicen que los milagros y las grandes esperanzas no existen. TMNT 2012.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Derechos le pertenecen a Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: "Más allá de los caminos"**

Abby reclinó su asiento y se apoyó en él para relajarse de tanto revisar ensayos durante toda la tarde después de clases. Tomó la taza de café que estaba sobre su escritorio y bebió unos cuantos sorbos suaves. Durante unos segundos ella pensaba sobre lo que haría este fin de semana libre con su esposo.

Pensaba en que irían a Coney Island para entretenerse el resto del día y por último, tal vez podían ir al cine a ver una película romántica por la noche; o quizá cenar en un restaurante. Pero para ella, era preferible estar en casa cenando comida china en el sofá, estando juntos mirando la chimenea. Ese pensamiento la hizo suspirar de tranquilidad.

Sintió pasar a unos alumnos cerca de la puerta de su salón, lo que l despertó de sus pensamientos. Debían ser los que se quedaban en los talleres extracurriculares, pensó ella. Después observó todo el salón vacio siendo bañado por los últimos rayos del atardecer proyectados desde las ventanas de al lado.

De lejos, empezó a sonar la campana e salida. Recogió todas las hojas y las puso en una carpeta azul, cogió su bolso y café para tomárselo en el camino. Una vez que llegó a la puerta de la sala de profesores para marcar su ficha de salida, vio pasar a su amiga, Kendall.

—¿Cómo fue el día? —preguntó ella.

—Pues bien —respondió aliviada—. No ha habido una novedad esta semana. Y los chicos, como siempre pasándose mensajes en sus teléfonos.

Kendall soltó una risa mientras marcaba su tarjeta.

—La vida sigue —añadió Abby con un ademán de darse por vencida.

—Estas totalmente en lo cierto —afirmó—. Por cierto, ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

—Pasaré con Josh haciendo cosas en la casa. O tal vez me vaya a invitar a cenar, de seguro en algún restaurante en Long Island.

—Josh es un príncipe. Quisiera tener a alguien como él.

—Ya conseguirás a alguien que te quiera. Bueno nos vemos.

Kendall se despidió con la mano y se dio la vuelta para irse a la otra dirección. Mientras Abby se iba hacia la salida. Fue por la acera yendo hacia el norte. Pasando a unas cuadras para ir al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto.

Abby era muy joven, de tez clara, ojos verdes y labios finos; llevaba un suéter blanco y pantalones negros, con un abrigo de mezclilla, una bufanda de tela roja y unas botas color caqui; su cabello rubio y brillante revotaba con el andar de su caminata.

Había iniciado como maestra de en la secundaria desde hace dos años, y le iba bastante bien enseñando clases de historia. Era su sueño dese que era niña, y dio su esfuerzo para llegar a serlo.

Cuando llegó a su vehículo, sonó su teléfono y reconoció el tono de llamada. Era _I need you_ de M83, y sabía exactamente quien le llamaba.

—¿Cariño?

— _Hola, cielo_ —saludó su esposo— ¿quería saber cómo estás?

—Pues muy bien —respondió algo alegre—. Como siempre. Aún sigo viva.

— _Me alegro. Te llame para decirte que llegaré tarde. Un niño hizo un escándalo en mi clase y tuve que llevarlo a detención y para luego tengo que hablar con sus padres. Llegaré como a las 9.00. Lo siento._

—No te disculpes, eso pasa a veces.

Josh también era maestro, pero trabajaba en una escuela primaria y su especialidad era en ciencias. Había conocido a Abby cuando estaban iniciando sus carreras en la universidad. Decidieron vivir juntos cuando empezaron un noviazgo. Rentaron un apartamento en donde todavía están viviendo. Felices por tener los mejores empleos y la mejor estadía, no podía contar con algo más.

—Tómatelo con calma —continuó.

— _¿Aun estás bien? Por lo ocurrido antes… yo…_

—Eso ya es cosa del pasado —interrumpió entristecida—. Ya estoy bien y te lo puedo asegurar

— _De acuerdo. Nos vemos en casa. Te amo_

—Yo también

Cortó la llamada y encendió el auto. Se puso en marcha.

Todavía estaba pensando en lo que habló hace unos segundos con su esposo, y al parecer le disgustaba y le llenaba de tristeza con solo pensarlo. De niña, además de soñar con llegar a ser profesora que enseñara y se divirtiera con los niños, soñaba también con ser madre.

* * *

 _Estaba en el baño sentada en el asiento del váter, esperando algo. Parecía un tanto inquieta, ya que le temblaban las piernas. Seguro por el frió del piso de linóleo; ella andaba descalza y en pijama. Murmuraba algo un tanto entendible._

 _Empezó a pasearse por el baño, dando círculos. Algo le inquietaba. Pasando unos cuantos minutos, miro el aparato que estaba apoyado al bode del lavamanos. Parecía tener forma de marcador. Al darle vuelta para ver que decía, su temor desapareció y se convirtió en una sonrisa llena de felicidad._

— _¡Amor, ya llegue!_

 _Josh llego temprano con los víveres que trajo del mercado. Se preocupó por Abby, al saber que no se encontraba bien desde esa mañana. Así que se tomo la molestia de encargarse de sus cosas para despejarle el día sin ninguna atadura. Había llamado de la secundaria para decir que ella no vendría a trabajar hoy día._

 _Al parecer, Abby pudo haber tenido una infección estomacal o alguna comida le cayó mal._

— _¡Estoy en el baño!_ — _anunció ella_ —. _En seguida salgo._

 _Dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y el bolso sobre el brazo del sillón donde se desplomó, muy cansado. Se acordó de ir a la farmacia a comprar unas pastillas para el dolor de estomago por si Abby los necesitaba antes de llevarla a un medico si se ponía peor. El se preocupaba bastante por la mujer que amaba._

 _Tan pronto cuando salió del baño, Abby tenía una sonrisa burlona que no parecía aguantar. Para su marido le parecía raro verla así. En la mañana estaba teniendo nauseas e iba al baño constantemente durante el desayuno._

— _¿Qué tienes, ahora?_ — _preguntó extrañado._

 _Fue cuando Abby le extendió el brazo para darle algo que tenía en la mano. Josh lo recibió aun con dudas de lo que estaba pasando y cuando leyó correctamente lo que le había entregado. Su rostro era como de alguien asombrado por ganarse un premio._

 _—No_

 _—Si —le corrigió ella._

 _—¿es esto un sueño?_

 _—Claro que no_

 _Asombrado por lo que había escuchado y visto, no paraba de comprobarlo mirando el aparato tantas veces, que hasta por fin se dio al fin._

 _—¡Esto es fantástico! —exclamó con alegría._

 _Y después dejo caer el aparato al suelo, para abrazar a su mujer con tanta emoción y alegría que hasta le salían las lágrimas a ambos. Josh la levantó por los aires y la hizo girar. No paraban de celebrar por lo que habían descubierto._

 _La prueba tenía en una imagen dos líneas rojas verticales. Embarazada._

* * *

Le brotaban las lagrimas por algo que le afectó, y fue algo que de verdad era grave y no lo ha superado todavía. Secó sus lágrimas y siguió conduciendo hasta su casa. Solo con la compañía de Josh podía calmar su malestar interior.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Más allá de los limites

**Nota del autor: Aquí esta el tercer capitulo del fic. Gracias Bruneli12 por comentar. disfruta este capitulo esperado.**

 **Titulo: "Luz de mi vida"**

 **Resumen: Donatello se extravió el día en que él y sus hermanos mutaron. Una joven pareja anhela la espera de tener un hijo. Cuando se encuentran, sus problemas habrán desaparecido y una nueva vida iniciarán. Y dicen que los milagros y las grandes esperanzas no existen. TMNT 2012.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Derechos le pertenecen a Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: "Más allá de los limites"**

Josh recogió sus cosas de la oficina, luego de hablar con los padres del muchacho al cual tuvo que llamar debido a una riña con otro compañero que empezó en la hora de ciencias, y que terminó con una batalla de bolas de papel.

Más bien, lo que Joshua Frederick Blake no le mencionó a su esposa para no sorprenderla, de que tuvo que contactar a los padres de los responsables para solucionar el problema que causaron, mientras él estaba presente. Así que se había convertido en un testigo de autoridad maciza, a excepción del director.

Luego de demostrar que podía solucionar el conflicto sin los golpes y las balas de papel que volaban por los aires, ambos niños se disculparon frente a sus padres sin resentimientos. Aun así, el subdirector les puso en suspensión de tres días y ponerlos en reporte. Los niños soltaron quejas por eso.

Agotado, Josh lo único que quería era llegar a casa con su esposa y estar en la cama viendo la televisión. Tendría que tomar el metro lo antes posible para no llegar tan tarde. Nunca pensó que la reunión de padres se alargaría más de lo que esperaba. En fin, no había más remedio que retomar lo más pronto posible el tiempo perdido.

Tomó la línea para ir al apartamento cerca de East River, pero al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba lleno de personas debido a que todos volvían del trabajo para irse a casa a esa hora. Pensó que no llegaría a tiempo si no vendría la siguiente dentro de media hora aproximada. Decidió ir a pie.

Sabía que era lo mejor, porque el tráfico en las calles de la ciudad estaba abarrotado. La congestión vehicular solo lo retrasaría aun más. Ni corres, ni acelerar el paso eran necesarios para llegar a tiempo. Sabia calculaba bien el trayecto y el tiempo en que demoraría en llegar ansioso de ver a Abby.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en ello. Tenía la esperanza de huir de la realidad con solo pensar en la mujer que amaba. Sabía que debía de estar más tiempo con ella después de lo ocurrido. Le invadió la misma sensación que estaba sintiendo ella en ese mismo momento.

* * *

 _Cuando hubo llegado a casa, en el bolsillo de su abrigo salía un bulto cubico que escondía con la gruesa manga. Abby llegó temprano y había preparado la cena. Ambos se turnaban día a día en quien se llevaba el auto para ir al trabajo._

 _Ella volteó para saludar con la cuchara de palo en la mano, alzó felizmente. Se acercó a Josh y lo abrazó._

 _—Ve a asearte. La cena se servirá en unos minutos._

 _Josh fue a la habitación y se quito el abrigo. Sacó el paquete que había guardado en el grueso bolsillo. Era una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Lo guardo en un cajón para que nadie lo encontrara y fue al baño._

 _Poco tiempo después, cenaban juntos una deliciosa pasta con salsa de carne. Hablaron de cómo estuvo su día y que novedades tuvieron. Abby no dejaba de hablar sobre el bebé que estaban por tener. Han pasado un par de días desde la maravillosa noticia. Al rato, luego de terminar de comer. Abby llevó los platos a lavar, mientras que Josh fue sigiloso hacia su cuarto donde había dejado el paquete._

 _Cuando vivió a sentarse, dejo la caja en la mesa. Su esposa llegó sin sospechar. Cuando vio el paquete en la mesa y la sonrisa de su esposo, rió._

 _—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó_

 _—Ábrelo. Te va a encantar._

 _Así que le hizo caso y des aflojó el listón. Levantó la caja algo asombrada, aunque nerviosa de lo que vaya a encontrarse. La gran maravillosa sorpresa ilumino sus ojos, incluso se volvieron vidriosos por las lagrimas que empezaron a brotar._

 _Al ver el contenido de la caja, lo cogió y lo admiró con dulzura. Era unas zapatillas, pequeñas para un recién nacido. Eran de lona verde, haciendo entender que Joshua eligió un color que defina si es para niño o niña por igual._

 _Abby secó sus lagrimas y se abalanzó hacia su marido, aun con las zapatillas de bebé en la mano. Le rodeo con los brazos y apretó para estar siempre con el durante el tiempo que quería. Josh lo entendía, estaba tan alegre por el regalo, que eso lo hacía feliz a el también._

 _Escuchaba claramente lo mucho que lo quería, era como sentir un_ deja vu _cada segundo. Pero era bueno y sabia exactamente que había hecho lo correcto por ella. Por su futuro hijo._

 _Lamentablemente no sabían cuanto tiempo le quedaba su felicidad._

* * *

No podía seguir pensando en esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Les herían más que a nadie en el mundo. Siguió su camino al apartamento, tomando otro camino que lo desvió de su ruta, debido a unas reparaciones en la acera de obras publicas.

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde, pero aun así llegaría para cenar como siempre. Pasó cerca de una tienda de mascotas. Miró por un segundo los tiernos cachorros que se acurrucaban entre ellos muy apegados del uno al otro. Miró con extrañeza, pero después negó con la cabeza, pensando que estaría bien comprar un perro para aliviar el dolor. Muchos dicen que con un perro arreglarían las cosas, pero ese no era el momento; ni siquiera tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar un perro.

Empezaron a escucharse las sirenas de los policías de lejos, parecían venir desde calle arriba e iba a alejándose más y más.

Siguió su camino hacia un callejón, pasando de largo sin pasar nada extraño. Hasta que…

Lo que parecía oír, lo detuvo y miro en seco. Por lo que codificaba, eran el sonido de un gemido, seguido de un llanto de alguien muy joven. La de un bebé, dedujo él. Y provenía desde el callejón.

No era posible, quizá solo era su imaginación, con solo pensar tanto en lo sucedido, parece que empezó a escuchar cosas que no estaban allí. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible si lo que escuchaba era real? Y después de todo, no tenía nada de malo y a echar un vistazo.

Por lo que podía ver, parecía que hubo una pelea, por los escombros que había en el suelo, y los cristales rotos esparcidos en todas partes. El llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero no sabía en qué parte venia. Josh había oído sobre casos de abandono, pero no sabía el grado de donde llegaría. Demasiado lejos.

Escuchó claramente, que provenía detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Si alguien sería capaz de dejar a un niño en un basurero, iría a prisión por sus actos o que le pariera un rayo que parecía más justo. Se acercó al contenedor y noto que alguien estaba por detrás. Movió cuidadosamente el objeto pesado y buscó al infante en peligró.

—Pero qué…?

Lo que sorprendió a Josh fue la apariencia de la criatura. Estaba asustado.

El niño era totalmente diferente: tenía la cabeza calva; en las extremidades solo tenía tres dedos; un bulto, lo que parecía un caparazón salía de su espalda; y lo más importante, es que era completamente verde.

Retrocedió un paso y se agachó para ver bien al ser que encontró. Aún seguía asustado. Después dejo de tenerlo. Observó bien al pequeño y describió bien lo que era. Una tortuga.

Sorprendido por haber hallado tal descubrimiento que no podía creerlo. Pero también daba cuenta de que otras cosas estaba viendo del pequeño. La tortuga parecía asustada, con sus bracitos de bebé cubriendo la parte superior de su cabeza mientras que la otra parte la tenía hundida y oculta entre el caparazón y el plastrón. Tenía las rodillas raspadas y todo su cuerpo temblaba de frío.

Sin pensarlo un momento, tomó su abrigo y lo puso en la tortuga bebé. Sabía que las tortugas necesitan vivir en lugares cálidos, y estando en el suelo y a punto de anochecer, moriría sin más remedio. La pequeña tortuga soltó un gemido al ser levantado y cubierto por el traje.

Josh lo cargó como a un bebé y lo miró a los ojos. Eran claros y brillantes. Tan rojos como las de un rubí. A pesar de la apariencia asombrosa, era hermoso. Mostraba una mirada de confianza cuando soltó una sonrisa al ver al hombre que lo sostenía.

Josh no pensó primero en lo que iba a hacer. Volvió a la acera y retomó el viaje hacia el apartamento. Sabía de alguien quien lo entendería y en quien confiar.

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Búsqueda y sorpresa

**Nota del autor: Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo. quiero aclarar que me tomé algunas libertades con el uso de la tecnología y de sus funciones con el mundo actual. para que lo sepan, estoy enfocando la historia en el año 1997 (según lo veo en la serie e Nikelodeon), pido perdón y trataré de mejorar y corregir mis errores. pero que va! continuamos con esta historia que hoy ando inspirado. ;)**

 **Titulo: "Luz de mi vida"**

 **Resumen: Donatello se extravió el día en que él y sus hermanos mutaron. Una joven pareja anhela la espera de tener un hijo. Cuando se encuentran, sus problemas habrán desaparecido y una nueva vida iniciarán. Y dicen que los milagros y las grandes esperanzas no existen. TMNT 2012.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Derechos le pertenecen a Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Búsqueda y sorpresa**

Despertó muy tarde de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Se sentía desorientado en sus nuevos cambios y perdido en su entorno. Se quedo en el frío suelo por dos minutos mientras que la luz de noche natural se reflectaba en una rejilla en el techo. Era bellísima y pacífica. Hacía sentir a Hamato Yoshi como antes de lo que ocurrió hace un rato en la superficie.

Levantó la cabeza para ver su alrededor. Solamente oscuridad. Intento abrir más sus sentidos en levantarse, a pesar del dolor y el mareo que martilleaban su cabeza sin cesar. Primero relajo sus músculos mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, respiró hondo y apoyándose con la rodilla, puso la mitad de su cuerpo al aire.

Miraba cuidadosamente lo que lo rodeaba y lo que sentía. Parecía estar en un lugar grande y deshabitado, solo podía oír un inmenso silencio que hacía sentir un zumbido en sus orejas. Puso una mano en su hombro, y sintió algo extraño al contacto que le provoco un pequeño susto al quitar la mano. Ahora lo recordaba, tenía pelo en todo su cuerpo y sus extremidades habían cambiado de forma alargada; incluido una cola, orejas enormes y lo que parecía ser un hocico.

No era más que una rata gigante.

Por la visibilidad que obtenía de la luz fantasmal que lo bañaba, notó que lo cubría una manta. A pesar de haber perdido la ropa, su nuevo pelaje marrón lo mantenía calentito.

De repente, escuchó un gemido que hizo mover sus orejas. Provenía de suelo. Fijó su mirada en lo que parecía ser una caja, y en ella habían tres pequeña e indefensas tortuguitas, que dormían apaciblemente y soñaban con algo que los disfrutaban.

Posó su mano, o garra, en uno de ellos lenta y suavemente. Acariciaba a uno que parecía sonreír cuando lo hacía. Era extraordinario, pero a la vez muy adorable. Si de verdad se ha convertido en algo que las personas (como era el antaño) temerían por su apariencia, entonces no se vería a ver por ningún lado de la superficie.

Cuando se le hacía cada vez visible el espacio donde se encontraban, Yoshi contemplaba lo que parecía ser un centro. Notaba las columnas que soportaban el techo, viejos anuncios desgastados por la humedad, piezas de loza rotas… En definitiva, el lugar estaba abandonado.

Pero había algo en Yoshi que lo molestaba. Algo no andaba bien, e iba recordando lo que había pasado.

Josh abrió la puerta del edificio donde estaba su apartamento. Era muy antiguo, pero muy bien cuidado. Cargaba a la pequeña criatura con la mano izquierda, mientras que la otra sostenía su maletín. La tortuga se había quedado dormido hace unas cuadras, estaba acurrucada al abrigo, y parecía estar soñando algo bueno. Ya no se le veía triste desde que lo encontró.

Josh cruzó el pasillo, pasando por los buzones de correspondencia, ninguna carta en su buzón. Fue hacia donde se encontraba el ascensor, pero lo que encontró fue un cartel que decía: "FUERA DE SERVICIO. USE ESCALERAS. GRACIAS". Era increíble, pensó Josh, no puede estar pasando en este día tan atareado, incluso cuando encuentras la cosa más impresionante que ninguno haya podido imaginar.

Volvió hacia el vestíbulo para tomar las escaleras. Su apartamento solo estaba a unos cuatro pisos, lo que era agotador de estar caminando media ciudad. Cuidadosamente subía escalón por escalón para no despertar al quelonio, y que tampoco intentara hacer ruido; ya que los vecinos son muy quisquillosos, y por la edad muy avanzada.

Cuando llegó a su piso, puso la llave en la cerradura de su puerta. Se abrió la puerta del apartamento contrario. Era la señora Romanov, y andaba con una bata florida y con tubos en la cabeza. Del umbral salió un gato medio amarillento y muy gordo.

—¿Llegando a esta hora, Blake? —preguntó quejumbrosa la señora.

—Lo lamento, señora Romanov —respondió mientras giraba la llave—. Si de verdad hice demasiado ruido, le pido disculpas.

—Tú y tus disculpas, muchacho. No sirven de nada—replicó la mujer.

Para Josh, esa mujer era una molestia. Siempre fisgoneando donde no debe, y siempre se hace la inocente de no haber visto nada. Se queja de todo lo que Josh y Abby hacen. De tener el volumen de la televisión baja, de no hacer fiestas a altas horas de la noche (más bien ningún día). Ni tampoco animales en el edificio, a excepción de sus gatos. Era un dolor de cabeza.

—Por cierto —ella asomó la cabeza—, ¿Qué llevas allí?

—Son solo cosas.

—¿No será algún animal? ¿Quizás un perro?

—No en absoluto, señora. Se lo aseguro.

—Más te vale, jovencito.

Y cerró la puerta de golpe. La vieja ermitaña había olvidado a su estúpido gato. Ya se acordará, tiene a otros seis en su casa.

Olvidando lo que pasó y suspirando de alivio, entró a su hogar. Allí estaba Abby leyendo un libro en el sofá. Volteó para ver a su marido y sonrió. Se levantó para saludarle

—Hola cariño. Llegas a tiempo para cenar sopa instantánea, otra vez.

—Hoy no, amor —respondió.

Lo que cambió la sonrisa de ella, a uno que la hacía sentir preocupada. Josh no sabía si estaba preparado para mostrarle su hallazgo, pero era su esposa y tenía confianza de ella desde que empezaron su relación.

—Antes tengo que mostrarte algo.

—Y ¿Qué es? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No es nada —dijo con calma mientras bajo su maletín—. Solo te pido que mantengas la calma.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Y que no debes contarle esto a nadie ¿Puedes?

—Cariño nunca falte a tu confianza.

A lo que Josh prosiguió con mostrarle el paquete. Abby se acercó para ver lo que había envuelto en su abrigo. Se movía, lo que ella pensó que debía ser un perro, y ella sabía perfectamente las estrictas reglas de su vecina mandona, de no tener ninguna mascota. Aun así, le gustaban las sorpresas y los animales, y estaba en lo cierto.

Movió uno de los encajes de la vestimenta y miró algo que la sorprendió tapándose la boca. Vio al pequeño quelonio ya despierto con sus ojos brillantes mirando a la dulce joven. No parecía asustarse, ni menos ella. Josh trató de tranquilizarla un poco pasando su mano en su brazo. Ella aun observaba bien al niño.

—Pero si es una tortuga —susurró ella intentando no asustar al bebé.

—¿Sabes que es una tortuga?

—Lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, Josh. ¿De dónde lo encontraste?

—Bueno, yo…

En ese entonces la pequeña tortuga empezó a gemir, y luego empezó a llorar. Abby trato de tranquilizarlo al igual que su marido.

—Debe tener hambre —dijo Josh—. Cárgalo voy por algo que le guste.

A lo que fue a la cocina dejando a Abby con la criatura. Intentaba buscar algo necesario para un bebé, buscando en la nevera haber si quedaba algo de leche. Solo había un cuarto en una botella. Sacó un vaso de la estantería y lleno con el contenido.

Una vez terminado, notó que su mujer y el pequeño no estaban en la sala. Se preocupó por un momento, preguntándose donde se habrá metido. Luego escucho una voz familiar proveniente de la habitación. Se llevó el vaso de leche para saber si ella estaba allí.

—Lo siento, solo encontré leche. Quizá para una tortuga le guste ya que…

Se interrumpió así mismo al solo ver a Abby cargado a la tortuga de ojos color carmesí siendo acunado en sus brazos. El rostro de la joven estaba lleno de felicidad. Le hacía unos gestos graciosos que parecían gustarle. Josh se apoyó en el umbral viendo la dulce escena, jamás habían tenido un momento así. No cuando iban a tener primer hijo.

Del cual ese sueño nunca se cumplió.

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


End file.
